Blinded Past
by ChoCho-Bahamut
Summary: Tidus is a blind and troubled boy who joins an 'Anti Yevon' clan and is the Leader's most trusted ally. One day though, when he is ordered to kidnap the Leader of the 'Yevonite Union' the meaning of his life changes as dark secrets reveal themselves...
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction**

His life had changed…ever since he started loosing his sight that was when it all began. The reason why he lost his sight was unknown to him. His mother taught him how to use his other senses and how to be independent, just before passing away. He knew from this very moment that his life wouldn't be the same; that he would be alone and would have to fend for himself; he also knew that without his parents, life would be hard. His ideas were set though, he would continue living on no matter what, using all of the knowledge his mother had taught him. Although, he wasn't totally blind: he could still see shadows and that was enough to guide him.

Ten years later he had joined a gang, murdering, robbing and other jobs that were assigned to him by the leader of the gang, Seymour. He was usually assigned to do important tasks, because he was Seymour's most trusted ally.

He took his cell phone out of his black baggy pants pocket and answered it.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," he then hung up and made his way down the alley to meet with the "boss". Although he couldn't see at all in the dark streets, he could sense somebody's presence nearby.

"Are you there?" a man then made his way out of the darkness.

"you found your way, I am truly amazed," he recognized immediately Seymour's voice.

"Yeah, well ten years of living in this area, you kinda get used to it," he explained to Seymour.

"But you are blind," Seymour said.

"No, not completely," his "boss" nodded and walked around him, as if inspecting him.

"Still, even without good sight, you are one of my best spies and thieves," Seymour stated.

"Could we please focus on our meeting," he told Seymour getting slightly irritated.

"Oh yeah, so it's about what your next duty is gonna entail," the man explained to his apprentice.

"Which is?"

"Well, in order to disturb the order of Yevon, you must assassinate Yunaleska and Zaon," Seymour explained to the young thief. Then the thief's shaded blue eyes grew wide in shock and he spitted out: "Wh-why?"

"I thought I told you long ago not to question me!" Seymour exclaimed.

"Seymour, I…I," the young man started but was cut off by his "boss".

"Just do what you are told to, do not ask questions for they make you appear weak," he ordered the blind boy.

"But it ain't right, I mean a lot of the people believe in Yevon I can't do what you're asking" Seymour sighed heavily and pulled out his gun and aimed it at his blind apprentice….


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am sincerely sorry I couldn't update. Why I couldn't update? Well first of all: I was working my head off (and still am! Damn these French teachers! They really load you up with work!) EXAMS! Yes! (And I had to go to America But now I am free!) Ahem…Sorry… **Enjoy!**

**The perfect raid**

Hearing Seymour's gun trigger make a clicking noise, the young thief turned his head slightly. He knew that Seymour wouldn't shoot him, for he was too vital to Seymour's

eyes.

"Don't try to resist its futile: have you forgotten that you are under a contract?" the head honcho demanded him as he withdrew his weapon. The boy shook his head and answered in a cold tone:

"No, I haven't."

A smile of satisfaction then formed itself on Seymour's lips.

"Tidus…I'm counting on you to do a nice clean murder; I don't want any Yevonite cops tracking us…Not now at the very least, understood?"

Tidus nodded silently, knowing that there was no escape to the task he was imposed to. Seymour smiled at the young man before him. Tidus couldn't bring himself to really appreciate Seymour's mystical attitude towards him, but had to cope with it; for, who knows for how long he would have to be kept here, slaved around. Nonetheless, it was better than begging for food and money in the streets: at least he had a shelter (in the Command Center) was fed and paid conveniently. He felt a hand grabbing his shoulder, which instantaneously made him snap out of his daze.

"I also have another favor to ask you…" Seymour stated.

Tidus stared at his boss before saying; "What is it?"

"One of my disciples has gone on a mission; he hasn't come back…and I want you to find him and bring him to me," Seymour ordered him "his name is Shuyin, I set him off on a mission to Bevelle."

'_Bevelle…wasn't it where that thing was being built_!'

"When you are over there beware: the place is full of Yevonite monks…there is a strong chance that Shuyin might have been caught and put into the prison," Seymour said.

"No prob: I'll find him!" Tidus replied confidently. '_Asshole…_'

"Good… get in the car, I'll drive you to the Command Center," Seymour told him as he started guiding him towards his black limousine and looked around; making sure that they weren't being spied on.

They sat in the far back of the car, where the noise was completely isolated from the chauffeur.

"Say Seymour…why did you plan our meeting in that '_lovely_' dark putrid alley?" Tidus asked with a grin on his face.

"You know that I prefer _discrete _meetings." He explained coldly.

"Yeah but why in a place like that?"

"Because nobody dares to go in those places…nobody except the druggies and criminals."

"Right…" Tidus said simply. Then they were greeted by total silence.

"Hey, but do the others know?" Tidus asked curiously.

"About the murder?" Seymour guessed.

"Yes…" the blind boy replied.

"No, they don't…that's why I wanted to warn you first; since you're the leader."

"So…when do you plan to have me do it?" the young man questioned. He then heard Seymour sigh.

"I don't know…and you won't be alone: the others will help you," Seymour quietly explained his disciple.

"What, you can't trust a blind guy?" Tidus asked somewhat harshly.

"No! not when he's alone…I admit you're talented, but doing this on your own goes beyond your capacities."

"Whatever…I got the message. So, who is Shuyin?" the young thief demanded, changing the topic of the conversation.

"Shuyin, is like you in many ways…" Seymour stated.

"What sort of ways?"

"Well physically he looks a lot like you: you two almost look like twin brothers."

"And he is also has the same job as you do," Seymour explained. Then, Tidus began to wonder: 'If he resembles me that much then how come I've never heard about him'

"He has worked for me for six years now…" Seymour continued. Tidus nodded and began to think: '_Hum…Shuyin…I'm sure I've already heard that name being mentioned'_

Soon, they had arrived at the Command Center and were greeted by a woman who helped Tidus get out of the car.

"Your cane Sir," she said politely while handing him the item.

"Thanks Lenne."

He then entered the building, followed by Seymour and Lenne.

"Sir Seymour?" she said looking at him with worry.

"Yes?"

"Have you got any information about Shuyin?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry: I'll send my handy man Tidus to go find him," he told her quickly as he continued walking down the corridor hoping would leave him alone, but she ran back to him.

"But Sir, he is blind!" she whispered harshly to Seymour. Tidus then turned around to face them and glared furiously.

"You know, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm totally incompetent." He told her darkly.

"I know but…" Lenne trailed off. She heard Seymour sigh angrily.

"No Lenne! He'll do it."

Seymour then resumed walking to attend to the meeting that was being held, leaving the young woman to stare at her feet in mere frustration.

Tidus had stopped marching and looked at Lenne, who to him was a dark and blurry figure. He then grabbed her shoulders so suddenly that it made her shriek.

"Why can't you trust me?" he whispered as he shook her, obviously wanting to hear the truth.

"Sir, even though you are a talented young man, how do expect to infiltrate yourself in Bevelle without being seen? And how can you find your way in the city's undergrounds?" she questioned him curiously. He admitted it: she was right and being blind wouldn't help one bit.

"Yeah, you're right…I'll need help, but if you help me, I'll promise I'll find him."

"You're so sure of yourself…"

"I know…just trust me!" he told her. She nodded silently. Tidus didn't know how, but he could tell that Lenne cared intensely for Shuyin, it was obvious: If it would've been another of Seymour's disciple, she wouldn't have asked all of these questions.

"Okay…I trust you."

It was then, that explosions and cries could be heard.

"What was that?" Lenne demanded worriedly as she clutched on her Tiny bee gun, ready to get it out and shoot at any suspicious movement.

"Must be the Yevonites!" Tidus said simply. They then heard muffled yells and screams: "Aeons!"

"Yevonites, I knew it; there the only ones that are foolish enough to come near us," the young man said.

"Should we…?" she started and stopped when she saw Tidus nod.

"Yes, I'll go warn Seymour, mean while go investigate and tell me how bad it is…"

"Right…" she said as ran out of the building, her gun firmly held in her hand.

Seymour then walked up beside his apprentice.

"Yevonites…" he muttered angrily. His voice startled Tidus a bit, unconscious of Seymour's presence next to him.

"Do you think we should use the machine?" Tidus asked.

"Yes indeed, this is a perfect opportunity to test it…" he replied evilly.

"Okay…" Tidus replied back as he walked away to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile Lenne was investigating on the 'war' dragging on between the heathens and Yevonites and It wasn't all that much of a pretty sight.

Hiding the cold steely wall, her hands sweating profusely from squeezing her weapon as adrenaline pumped through her body.

"Well I guess I'm lucky I didn't get caught…" she whispered silently to herself, not wanting someone to discover her hiding place. She then saw an enormous explosion and heard a piercing roar as a winged beast flew right above the young woman.

"What the!" she screeched. Lenne then realized it must've been an Aeon.

"I gotta warn the others!"

The young woman then started sprinting, she then looked at the ground and in the faint moonlight she noticed shadows, looked up and indeed saw countless numbers of winged Aeons. These ones though, were much smaller then the first one she had encountered. Lenne then realized that she was the only one fleeing; where were the others?

'_They can't all be dead_!' she thought as she kept running towards the Command Center.

Lenne finally arrived, but noticed to her horror that the building was already being attacked by all the flocks of flying beasts.

"Oh no! no, no, no!" she cried madly. The woman then noticed a white beam hiting the Aeons and making them fall from the night sky. She slowly jogged to where the battle was taking place. It was a huge machine that was taking down all the entities. All of them except one. It was the same Aeon that she'd seen earlier, now she could see it more clearly, it looked like a dragon with gigantic and powerful looking wings.

"Hum…that must be the leader of them all," she said as she saw the white beam being evaded by the dragon looking Aeon. Then, it was the monster's turn to strike. A bluish light enveloped the monster and a huge beam with multiple colors could be seen. It was so colorful that it looked…beautiful, but as the Aeon finished his beautiful, to Lenne's surprise, the machine was still in one peace, untouched. It then fired again, this time hitting the Aeon very strongly. The beast, then slowly hovered to the ground before collapsing to the ground and letting itself dissolve into pyreflies…

Lenne then ran up to the building and hid behind a pillar. She then noticed Seymour coming out of the machine with a satisfied smile.

"So madam, are you satisfied with our little demonstration?" Seymour asked with angry mock in his voice. Lenne then discretely looked over to the person. Because of the petite form and slender body the person had, she assumed it was a young woman, but couldn't say for sure; a white scarf was concealing the person face.

"Humph!" was all the person said, and jugging by the voice it was a woman.

"Well?" Seymour asked again, wanting to get an answer out of her.

"…I am not impressed one bit!" she finally spat out, outraged. Tidus then appeared next to Lenne, but didn't seem to recognize her. The woman turned her attention to the young man that came out of building, handling a white cane and then quickly stared back at Seymour intensely as he spoke again: "Is that your best comment?" he teased evilly.

"Sir, you've killed so many men and Aeons in Twenty years! And you want me to appreciate your doing!"

Tidus smiled at Seymour knowing that the girl could only surrender to Seymour, but he liked her character; the others that would engage a battle would barely protest against their enemy.

"Well as I can recall, you Yevonites maesters killed also a lot of my men…" Seymour stated.

"You know very well that we have to defend ourselves and your makinas more powerful."

"Then why do you keep fighting?"

"For Spira's own good and to give people hope," she answered firmly "I swear to Yevon that I'll destroy you! Soon we'll meet again, and don't forget that!

The woman then looked back at Tidus and everybody before breaking into a run.

"My, my…you've just made a horrible mistake my friend; the Yevonite Empire will be atour merci…" Seymour whispered as he giggled his heart full of sickening hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare vision**

"Sir Seymour!" a familiar voice called. Seymour thenrapidly stood up from his chair

"Ah…Tidus, so, any information about Bevelle?"

"Yes, apparently Bevelle is now highly guarded by the soldiers and monks, which means that it'll be tough to infiltrate ourselves without being seen…I know no more," Tidus responded.

"We'll find a way to sneak in…nothing is impossible…"Seymour simply said.

"So when are you planning on striking?" the young man questioned.

"When the time will seem right to do so…I'll make sure to keep you informed," the older man told his disciple as he walked away, probably to attend to one of his countless meetings.

Much later that night, Lenne came rushing up to Tidus' room and knocked on his closed door. Moments later she knocked again, louder this time since nobody responded.

"Who is it?" Tidus' sleepily demanded. Honestly, Lenne felt bad for waking him up, but she had an important piece of information to share with him.

"It's Lenne…"

The door opened, revealing Tidus; though he was still dressed he looked exhausted.

"What are you doing up so late…" he demanded hoarsely as a small sigh escaped him.

"I came because I've got something to tell you…may I come in?"

The young man stared vacantly straight ahead and yawned (obviously somewhat drowsy) before replying: "Sure, whatever…make it quick though."

After awhile, the young woman had finished her 'story' and now Tidus was wide awake, his eyes glistening in the dim light that the lamp on his desk offered.

"Really? A makina buried in the undergrounds of the Command Center…how bizarre," he said, his soft voice trembling slightly.

"I know, to tell the truth I can hardly believe it," Lenne whispered.

"And Seymour is planning to dig it out and try to gain control of it?"

The young woman nodded. "I don't know why but I think that a war will soon start."

Tidus simply stared down before mumbling: "Yeah…I also have a bad feeling about this whole thing going on."

"Somehow, I feel that I shouldn't have listened to Seymour and Cid's conversation…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be…I appreciate you telling what you heard, thanks," the young man told her as he lifted his head.

"I think I got us into a huge mess…"

"Yes, but at least we know a little more what Seymour's attentions are," he said to himself as wariness suddenly engulfed him.

'_Yeah, I now know what he's planning on doing, but how will I be able to stop him_?'

Soon, Lenne exited his room, leaving him alone. As much as he wanted to, Tidus couldn't find sleep: Seymour's intentions seemed to have troubled him more and more as years passed by.

"If only there was some kind of way to fix this mess, if there was a way to stop the upcoming chaos…" the blind blond muttered as he rose from his bed. Maybe that if Tidus asked Seymour what his plans were, he would actually get somewhere, but then again, Seymour wouldn't reveal his gloomy ideas to anyone, not even to his loyal _slave_. The young adult had almost wanted to storm into Seymour's private quarters and yell at him with all his might "what is going on?"

The young man sighed as he felt that not the right time to do this; he had to wait a little longer. Meanwhile he would (secretly) try to gather information on this whole matter and act totally casual about it…or at least attempt to…

_A gigantic machine could be seen, and even though it looked lifeless, once it was brought back into reality, thousands and thousands of innocent people would perish._

_Suddenly, the metal entity resurrected. Sparks started to emit from it's old, rusty body. Its long metallic legs twitched and spread out, as wings slowly started to materialize themselves onto its broad back. Then, a huge tail snaked out from behind the 'monster' and shook violently. Fierce roars and screams could be heard. The beast, seemed to be summoning something that apparently was underground, as a pale light soaked into the tiny cracks of its metallic armor…_

Tidus woke up, startled, it took him a few seconds to recover from his fright and realize that it was only a simple nightmare. A simple nightmare? It certainly did seem quite special: indeed, Tidus could actually _see_ what his dream was all about, usually whenever he dreamt, the boy wouldn't visualize anything; he could only hear.

Tidus then blinked hard and stared at his hands. Even though he knew that it probably was still dark, the blond tried to catch a glimpse of the outlines of his hands and body. However, it didn't work. He sighed; partly disappointed as he thought of how stupid he must've looked.

"It was…so strange," he muttered to himself "not only could I see, but…the dream; it was…it looked so real!"

Probably he imagined it all, but something told him that all of it truly happened.

The rest of the night was spent awake, he kept thinking about the nightmare, about what he saw, it took him awhile to actually figure out that the mysterious makina in his dream was maybe connected to what Lenne had told him, hours ago.

"What is going on?" he angrily asked to no one in particular.

_We came to warn you…_

Hearing a voice he snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh? Is somebody here?" he demanded.

_The dream…_

"What!" Tidus yelled getting confused, "What about the dream? And…who are you!"

Suddenly, he _saw _pyreflies gather around him. He watched them as they started to form a small silhouette.

"I…can see?" the blond mumbled, awed as his eyes fully adjusted to the light that the pyreflies offered.

_I came to warn you about what you saw…_

"…wait y-you mean the dre-dream?" Tidus questioned, still shocked.

The small silhouette nodded strongly.

_Yes, as you may have noticed this wasn't an ordinary dream_

Tidus absently nodded down at the small person before saying: "W-wait! How…how do you know about it!"

_Because all of it is connected to us_

"All of what? What are you connected to?" he questioned as he squatted down before the _ghost _like creature.

_You shall understand_

"I don't get it!" Tidus screamed in frustration.

…_don't worry…I think we shall soon meet again_

With that, the phantom burst into a heap of pyreflies and the blond boy's vision became dim and started blurring.

"None of this makes any sense; not one bit!" he cried as warm tears of anger and confusion slowly trailed down his tan cheeks…

To be continued…

**Well there it is! For a (rather long) while I was sort of REALLY lacking inspiration and it suddenly came back to me. There were of course other reasons…anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'll TRY to post sooner next time**

**Sorry…**


End file.
